Nexus
by Shedauwz
Summary: Lightning that evolved from a spark which was born due to a slight alteration in time - that is the best way to describe his whole existence. He was there to change everything for the better, to influence the world in ways no one ever imagined without him ever realizing it. He would fight, he would fall, but he would get right back up again to face odds no one thought possible.


_**A/N: **Why hello there. Been a while, hasn't it? Seeing as how most of my stories were deleted due to a certain asshole who I have yet to find, I decided to write a new one! Oh, but don't worry, I managed to recover them. The only problem is that they lost their whole following. Sucks to be me, doesn't it? Anyway, I'll continue them... eventually. First though, I wanted to write this because the idea just kept floating around in my head, and creating something with this specific OC seemed rather appealing._

_Who is this guy? Well, he's a dude I used in a certain website. I spent so much time with him I've warmed up to him so much I... I can't put it into words. I guess that's what you call falling in love with your own character, isn't it? Anyway, yeah, I won't give away too much about him, you'll just have to read this if you're genuinely interested. No planned update schedule though. I apologize for this in advance, but college is getting difficult. I'm an English Major, and you know what that means? Yeah, exactly. SHITLOADS of reading. I'm not even joking. One certain class has two huge-ass books with a combined number of six thousand pages. Again, sucks to be me._

_Okay, I'll stop telling you stuff you obviously don't want to know. Now, read this shit!_

* * *

_**Nexus**_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

"Y-you... you're not my father…" Blue eyes gazed down, curiously watching the small pair of purple orbs that were directed at him, bearing an emotionless expression. The blond groaned; more kids pestering him, just his luck. The lavender eyes turned to stare at the floor in confusion, a multitude of thoughts running through his head. As if sudden realization had struck him, the boy looked back up at the towering blond leaning on the bar in front of him. It seemed as if he was scrutinizing him, inspecting his appearance and aura, inhaling his scent and watching his posture. Violet eyes locked on the blond's eyes once again, and the boy couldn't help but be fascinated by the lightning bolt-shaped scar over the older man's right eye. Suddenly, his brows narrowed, and he spoke, "You're a fake, aren't you?"

A tick formed over the man's forehead as he glared back at the strange boy with violet eyes and short, spiky white hair. He seemed like he was wrecked, if his clothes, which could barely be considered as clothes, had any say in the matter. All the child wore to conceal his body was a dirty rag of a shirt that seemed too big for him, and green shorts that barely held together. He was barefoot, and his legs were bruised from the feet to his knees, a few blood stains here and there.

The blond clicked his tongue, and bonked the boy over the top of his head. That would seem normal, nothing out of the ordinary; however, nothing was normal in Fairy Tail, especially when you're one of the few S-Class mages within the guild. The boy was sent crashing face-first into the floor, cracking the wooden boards upon impact with the surface as if it were glass.

"Oi, Laxus!" Macao shouted from behind a bar table, "He's still a kid!" The blue haired man declared, followed up by a silent 'that's right' from his smoking companion, Wakaba.

The teenage blond simply shrugged off their comments, and proceeded towards the second floor to look for an S-Class job he could do to pass the time. The last thing he needed was to hear two geezers pestering him about silencing an all too curious and annoying runt. He was, however, brought out of his musings when a silent voice echoed from behind him.

"Strong…" The blond looked over his shoulder, his eyes widening slightly in surprise upon noticing the white haired kid raise his head with the help if his hands acting as supports, "But not as strong as my father." The boy mused aloud before turning to gaze at the bewildered S-Class mage standing near the stairway to the second floor. His face once again became the definition of confusion as he seemingly sniffed the air, and he opened his mouth to speak, "It's different, but the scent is definitely similar… why…?"

"The heck are you going on about, pipsqueak?" Laxus, finding his patience starting to run thin, cut the young boy short and nipped the problem straight in its center. Who was he? The Dreyar was sure the kid wasn't a part of guild, even if the old man found it acceptable to give shelter to runaway brats or stowaways. This kid, however, was an enigma; a rude enigma, at that.

"You are definitely a fake!" The boy shouted in outrage and jumped to his feet before dashing straight at the blond, eager to plant a fist in this copy-cat's face.

The whole room gasped in horror, watching as the unsuspecting white haired child boldly yet mindlessly attacked their master's grandchild. Even the mysterious and stoic red haired girl sitting idly in the corner unlocked her eyes from the view through the window to inspect the commotion. Feeling somewhat curious, she walked away from her usual position, and approached a raven-haired boy who was more or less in the same age-range as her and was, in fact, yet again half-naked.

"Gray, clothes." She stated with a sigh, ignoring the kid's antics as he proceeded to scurry to find whatever clothes he could, settling for a T-shirt and some pants that magically appeared out of nowhere. Typical. The redhead shook her head, and resorted to focus on what piqued her interest in the first place, "What's going on?"

"Some runt appeared out of nowhere and started attacking Laxus out of the blue." Gray, who was, unsurprisingly, yet again half-naked, explained with a bored expression on his face, supporting his head with his arm positioned on a table, "He's getting his butt whooped though."

"I can see that, Gray." She replied dryly, ignoring his stripping habit this time as he again mystically lost all of his clothes, finding him to be a lost cause after all, "I'm asking why."

"Uh? No one knows. He just walked in and started saying stuff about Laxus being similar to his father or something." This tickled the girl's curiosity even more, as was obvious when she narrowed her eyes and stared at the struggling mystery of a kid. Short white hair, purple eyes, and rags for clothes; she was sure didn't know him. But something about him… something seemed eerily familiar. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt as though she had seen him before, "Who cares anyway? Just enjoy the fight, Erza! It's not every day you see someone go against Laxus." The raven haired kid declared with a slight grin after noticing the kid receiving a complete beat down.

The scarlet haired girl, although perplexed, nodded and sat next to her guildmate and observed the ongoing festivities. She concluded that there was definitely something familiar about this new kid, and she was determined to find out exactly what that something was. The best way to do that, in her mind, was to investigate how he fought. That was how most of the mages in the guild operated.

An old man sat atop the bar, his posture lazy and uncaring. He was short, extremely so in fact. His old eyes gazed upon the curious redhead sitting next to Gray, and later shifted back to the fight. His lips curved into a knowing smirk, "So what he said was true…" He murmured to himself, taking a large sip out of the mug beside him. He coughed slightly, and focused on the fight yet again, "Let's see if you're as strong as I'm told, Nexus."

"You're becoming a nuisance, you little shit." The younger Dreyar growled as he blocked the boy's little fists with an open palm, gritting his teeth in sheer annoyance of his predicament. There he was, bothering no one, minding his own business for a change, and then this kid comes along and interrupts an otherwise enjoyable day. Seriously, just his luck. Finding himself done with all of this, he placed his palm forward before electricity coursed through his appendage, and he flicked the boy's forehead with his fingers. The guild gasped at this once again, some of the members shouting in protest or of fear that the boy might as well end up dead, but the blond couldn't bother to care anymore. If the kid died from this, means he just gave him a shortcut.

The white haired child flew back, the golden lightning which initially grazed only his forehead had expanded and covered the entirety of his body. Suddenly, he flipped mid-air, and landed on the ground, dragging his feet along the surface until he came to a complete stop. The element kept coursing around his form like a deadly current, crackling violently as it did so before it suddenly started condensing.

Chomp.

Chomp.

Chomp.

Laxus' eyes widened in bewilderment as he watched the spectacle unfolding before him. The lightning he used, _his_ lightning was being… devoured? The boy's teeth clanked together as the otherwise deadly element kept condensing and gathered around his mouth before being completely snuffed out. This continued for a few mere moments, and later the kid stood on his own two legs, his overall posture seeming like it was strengthened.

"The taste is similar, but different…" The purple-eyed kid's voice echoed along the walls of the deathly silent guild as everyone stared in complete shock. The child shook his head once again, and a serious expression morphed his features. His purple eyes bore slits, and the muscles in his young body became as visible as day as he got into a battle stance, expelling any and all thoughts of the people present that he was a simple runaway.

Momentarily, the kid disappeared from Laxus' view, until he felt a presence above him. His head rose, and he met the battle-ready and almost feral eyes of the mysterious boy before a lightning-induced fist was planted on his cheek, almost causing him to lose his footing. Laxus staggered slightly as his head jerked back, and he was baffled beyond belief; what the hell just happened? His blood boiling and his teeth grinding, the blond swung his arm in an attempt to backhand the boy and send him flying through the roof, his magical energy surging in the appendage like a flash of lightning.

"Laxus!" The teen froze instantly, milliseconds from hitting the child right in his face. The boy fell on his rear next to the blond's feet, and groaned slightly in pain while rubbing his butt. Laxus, however, looked over his shoulder only to notice his grandfather glaring at him, shaking his head in dismissal as he did so. He clicked his tongue in irritation and shoved his hands in his pockets. He was so done with all of this.

The boy rubbed his face, trying to get the stars out of his head when he heard somewhat familiar footsteps. He was able to remember the sounds Laxus made during their fight, and he identified these to belong to him. His eyes shot open, and he was about to lunge at the blond man once again before an arm grappled his shirt and almost caused him to topple over on his backside again.

"What's your name, child?" An elderly voice spoke from behind him, and the boy was interested enough to find out who had the gall to interrupt him, so he turned on his heel and fixed the person who was supposed to be there with a glare… or was going to. He saw no one there, "I asked you a question, boy."

"Huh?" The white haired individual looked around, failing to see anyone, before being faced with a palm waving in his face. Confusion was evident in his eyes when he looked down and saw an extremely short man standing in front of him. He was so short, in fact, that the kid failed to see how such a height was even possible. But now that he got a clear view of him, he noticed that, besides the shortness, the guy was like your regular old man, with some similarities to the person he just fought. He had black eyes and was balding with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair, combined with a thick white mustache, "Who're you?"

"I am what these brats call their old man." The grey haired person stated with a small smile, watching the boy with mild amusement and curiosity, "Tell me, what is your name?"

"Why should I?" The boy retorted plainly, crossing his small arms over his chest and huffing in indignation all the while, earning stares of surprise and shock from the people surrounding them. How far was this kid going to take it? "You interrupted my fight you geezer."

The old man shook his head at the boy's antics; it wasn't anything new, if he was completely honest. He had to deal with even worse from the other kids he was raising, especially from his own grandson, thus he had nothing to complain about when faced with some rebelliousness. Heck, this couldn't even be classified as such, "Well aren't you a cheeky one? I am Makarov Dreyar of Fairy Tail. Now, I have introduced myself, I'm sure your father taught you to be polite and do the same."

The statement with the word 'father' in it somehow hit a chord with the white haired child, and he glanced at the older yet shorter man, determination burning in his eyes. His tone was cold and serious, yet the words he ushered seemed lonely, longing, "Nova Belcross… son of Nexzar."

"Nexzar?" Gray questioned aloud with a quirked eyebrow, "Who's that?"

"I don't know." Erza answered truthfully, still watching the newly arrived boy with a curious face. Nova… the name didn't tell her anything. His last name didn't either. She knew next to nothing about him, yet she knew that she had seen him somewhere before.

Makarov grinned from ear to ear at the declaration, the name telling him everything he needed to know. The man he met just months ago, the man who gave him a warning and a premonition… he was right.

The moment this child arrived, Fairy Tail's third master instantaneously knew that chaos was to befall them.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Nova! Welcome to the family!" The old man exclaimed happily while patting the boy's shoulder. He had to enlarge his arm to do so, of course, something which Nova found to be extremely peculiar.

His words were not met with the same warm reception from the other guild members, however, "Oi, are you really gonna let this brat into the guild, old man?" A white haired girl wearing a somewhat punk-ish and all too revealing outfit complained through narrowed eyes, sounding rather annoyed, "He just attacked Laxus out of nowhere. Someone else might be next." Her words were met with nods, hums, and shouts of agreement from the rest of the members present, while Makarov, in response to this, simply waved the matter away.

"Oh please, are you telling me you can't handle an untrained child?" He asked through a chuckle, completely ignoring Nova's 'Who're you calling untrained, old man?' comment, "Besides, you saw what he could do; he stood up to Laxus! He'll become strong."

"That senile fart just contradicted himself." The raven haired boy deadpanned, watching the scene unfold with mild interest, "But isn't what Mira's saying right? I mean, I'm not scared of him or anything, but if he attacked Laxus of all people, who knows what he'll do next."

The red haired girl simply hummed in response, too lost in her own thoughts on the matter. Sighing and shaking her head, she stood up and made for the small group of people near the bar.

"No, Mirajane, we cannot throw him out to the streets. Look at him! He's wearing rags already! Boy." Makarov turned to face Nova, "Where do you live?"

"None of your business." The boy replied defiantly, all the while glaring at the punk girl standing in front of him, "Get out of my face or I won't care if you're a girl or otherwise."

"What did you say?!" Mira growled back, butting heads with the boy, barely restraining her outrage. The audacity of this kid! His crap just kept piling up, wrongdoing after wrongdoing.

"That's enough." Erza spoke as she separated the two and sighed, finding herself doing so for the umpteenth time today. Why were the members here so tiring? "The Master's right. Does he look like someone who has a home to go back to?"

"I don't care!" The other girl replied hastily, causing Erza to groan overdramatically.

"Think back, Mira. Weren't you, Lisanna, and Elfman in the same situation? Nowhere to go with only the street as your bed and a cardboard box as your refuge? Until Master found you three, that is." The redhead explained plainly, remembering the time the three Strauss siblings were at Fairy Tail's front door.

Although unwillingly, Mira accepted what her lifelong rival was saying without much of an argument. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Erza was right. The guild was more or less a refuge for those led astray by life anyway. Nova, however, was getting annoyed, "You guys… I'm still here! And what the hell are you talking about? I never said I'd agree with this."

"You did the moment Master saw you fit to be a member." Erza replied with a stern glare towards the white haired boy, causing some of the members to feel shivers run down their spines.

"And why the hell should I-"

"Then that settles it!" Makarov roared to the Heavens, seeming extremely out of character for some awkward reason, "Where do you want your stamp?"

'_Stamp…? Oh, dad told me something about this. People who are a part of any guild have tattoos of a sort signifying them as members._' He groaned inwardly, '_There's no saying 'no' to these people, is there?_' He questioned mentally before sighing, "Fine." He pointed over to his back and to his left shoulder blade, "Right there."

All while this was happening and while Nova was being officially inducted into the guild, Laxus watched from the second floor. He was still baffled, trying to figure out what the heck had happened just before. When the kid attacked and the magic he used… it felt so similar to his own. Not only that, it felt… more _real_. This erected a small sense of fear even in the blond S-Class mage, but he would never admit it for the life of him.

Unbeknownst even to him, a small smirk crept up to his face, and a small thought invaded his mind. With all these new additions to the guild roster, the place was surely going to become entertaining.

Or, knowing Fairy Tail…

Extremely destructive.


End file.
